DawnClan/Roleplay
Archives: ''' 1 "Hey Lilyfur!" Eagletalon mewed white savagly ripping up moss. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� ''Patch'']][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 14:55, November 1, 2015 (UTC) Lilyfur glanced at the tom, her eyes clouded with grief. "What happened? I thought I had just gotten some fresh moss yesterday?" she mewed, her voice hoarse. Jaggedclaw grabbed a piece of moss and then gently dipped it in the water. "Snowwhisker is kitting." he explained. Lilyfur jumped up, her eyes wide in alarm. ~Blueleaf~ "Why are you so jumpy?" Eagletalon asked. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� ''Patch'']][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 14:58, November 1, 2015 (UTC) "Oh I don't know, maybe because I don't want my friend or her kits to die?" she said sarcastically. Jaggedclaw flinched. Lilyfur was known to be one of the most quiet, gentle, kind cats in DawnClan. ~Blueleaf~ "Ugh! well! ow, ow Lilyfur, ow." he said with an angery look. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� ''Patch'']][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 15:04, November 1, 2015 (UTC) "Are you ready, Snowwhisker? Push." Risingsun ordered, sitting back as he readied to help if needed.Silverstar' 16:23, November 1, 2015 (UTC) Eagletalon stepped back. "I will bring her the moss as requested!" Eageltalon screamed and ran to camp with moss hanging from his jaws. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� 'Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 20:29, November 2, 2015 (UTC) Hickorywing sat chating with Whitetoe, the two siblings were very close and didn't really talk to anyone else but each other. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 05:11, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Bouldersnow sat boredly in camp. --'''The mind is just a complicated machine 05:12, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Whitetoe slipped away from her brother and walked to the fresh-kill pile and sniffed around, not much was in it. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 18:17, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Eagletalon sighed, wanting to bother someone. He saw a lizard. "OHH!" he screamed and chased it. "LIZARD!" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 23:20, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Duskstream gasped. Her pelt was silver! "Wait Eagletalon!" "LIZARD!" he screamed not hearing her and ran away. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 23:23, November 18, 2015 (UTC) "I'm coming too!" Birdsong trekked around camp, her tail-tip flicking. — You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Flamestar22|you are '''wrong']] 12:45, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Walnutpaw yawned looking around. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 15:42, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Birdsong flattened her ears, feeling a cold breeze shimmer across the bristles of her pelt. She gazed over at Risingsun, feeling bad that the tom was still mourning for his mate. — You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Flamestar22|you are '''wrong']] 15:52, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Risingsun shivered as he prrssed himself against his den's wall to keepwarm.Silverstar 15:57, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Birdsong gazed over at him, concern flooding through her gaze. She mumbled quietly and rose to her paws, sitting beside the tom before lifting her tail to wrap it around her paws. Everything will be okay, Risingsun. I promise. Your mate isn't gone forever. She's watching over you. ''— You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Flamestar22|you are '''wrong']] 15:59, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Pepperflight's paws ran along the dens floor. It was pretty boring being alone with a broken leg and not being able to do anything. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 16:09, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Rosestar hunted near the border, her eyes glinting slightly. At gatherings, she had seen a medicine cat, and thought he looked quite fine, and was dying to meet him.'Silverstar' 21:13, November 23, 2015 (UTC) Dustfeather looked at the DawnClan border. He was off to see the medicine cat, he couldn't find catmint in CaveClan, since it was too rocky, he and the medicine cat often shared herbs. He padded into their land. He sniffed around. He smelled his scent, so maybe she was out looking for him? he told her last half moon he'd be here... But she always waited in camp while he made his way alone to the camp. --Patch Rosestar's heart nearly lurched out of her chest as she detected the scent of CaveClan, and later saw ''him, the Medicine cat she found rather attractive. Keeping her cool, Rosestar stalked out of the bracken. "Can I help you?"Silverstar 21:23, November 23, 2015 (UTC) "I'm here to see Risingsin for catmint." Dustfeather stated in his chilly voice. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 21:25, November 23, 2015 (UTC) Rosestar narrowed her eyes. "We're out."'Silverstar' 21:28, November 23, 2015 (UTC) Dustfeather flecked his tail. "Well then, I guess I'll be out of your way." he meowed turning to leave. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 21:36, November 23, 2015 (UTC) Hesitating, Rosestar quickly called back to the tom. "Wait."'Silverstar' 21:38, November 23, 2015 (UTC) "Yes?" he asked the leader. He whipped around to look at her. His ice blue eyes stony. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 21:40, November 23, 2015 (UTC) "Uh, well...I suppose I can guide you through our territory and let you look for some, Risingsun hasn't been out in a long time, being a depressed mess 'n all." Rosestar offered, her eyes flashing in annoyance as she mentioned her Medicine Cat.'Silverstar' 21:42, November 23, 2015 (UTC) Dustfeather gave a slight nod. "Alright..." he meowed and waited for her to lead. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 21:43, November 23, 2015 (UTC) Turning, the lanky molly began to march off, forcing her way through the bracken and brambles.'Silverstar' 21:45, November 23, 2015 (UTC) Dustfeather followed, hissing when he stepped on a thorn. He yanked it out and, though it was deep, walked like nothing had happened. His eyes didn't show anything he was thinking, nor his face, just the same stony look. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 21:48, November 23, 2015 (UTC) Cursing under her breath as the leader stumbled and stubbed a toe, Rosestar limped on, her tail tip twitching slightly. "Just tell me if you see it."'Silverstar' 21:49, November 23, 2015 (UTC) "Your toes hurt." Dustfeather pointed out. Most cats didn't think something like this would hurt them a whole lot, but after a few days they could turn ugly. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 21:52, November 23, 2015 (UTC) "Yes, yes they do." Rosestar responded quickly, returning her eyes to the horizon.'Silverstar' 21:53, November 23, 2015 (UTC) "I can look at it if you want." Dustfeather said while licking his chest fur. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 23:45, November 23, 2015 (UTC) Eagletalon crashed through the forest and ended up in DawnClan's camp. "We have to leave now, follow me!" he yowled and ran out of camp. He heard the cats following. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 15:38, November 26, 2015 (UTC) (moons have passed now....) Whitetoe looked around at her clanmates, her eyes held fear or anger. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 15:29, November 29, 2015 (UTC) (should we just say they became mates, Rose is expecting, and they broke up? Just to speed things up) Rosestar yawned.'Silverstar' 19:20, November 29, 2015 (UTC) (Yeah) [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 21:10, November 29, 2015 (UTC) As she rose to her paws, the leader began to pace, a slight glint of anger in her dark amber eyes. ''That piece of crowfood Dustfeather...I was a fool to think that we were meant to be. We were mates, parents, and now we're done. Good thing I didn't tell him that he's a father.Silverstar 21:14, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Hickorying yawned and rolled around in the sunshine. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 21:25, November 29, 2015 (UTC) "Risingsun!" The leader's voice wasn't at all sweet as she ordered her Medicine cat to come near. The black smoke tabby quickly scrambled over to Rosestar. She believed she was expecting kits, however, a Medicnie Cat was yet to confirm it. "Am I expecting kits, or what?" She mumbled quickly, the tom quickly touching her stomach before pausing.'Silverstar' 21:29, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Duskstream hunted near ShadeClan's border. Viperclaw padded out from the undergrowth up to Duskstream. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 21:58, November 29, 2015 (UTC) "Hi Viperclaw." "Hi." Viperclaw purred to her. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 22:01, November 29, 2015 (UTC) "How have you been?" "Well?" Rosestar's sharp tone was thick with impatience, so Risisingsun quickly nodded before scooting away. "Yes, you are."'Silverstar' 22:04, November 29, 2015 (UTC) "I've been good but I miss you." Viperclaw murmured. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 22:06, November 29, 2015 (UTC) (When will the Clan find out?) "Same." (I don't know, a DawnClan or ShadeClan cat finds out about them) Viperclaw looked at the ground. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 22:10, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Rosestar, heavy with her kits, trudged along, looking very unamused. She had quickly discovered that she hated kits, and hoped that hers would be born dead, as they were annoying her greatly.'Silverstar' 20:04, December 12, 2015 (UTC) (how many is she having?) Whitetoe went hunting. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 20:10, December 12, 2015 (UTC) (3-4, i plan on having two) Risingsun eyed the leader cautiously. She was bound to pop soon, and he feared what she would possibly do to her poor kits.'Silverstar' 20:11, December 12, 2015 (UTC) (could i have two of them?) Whitetoe caught a rabbit, she padded back into camp proudly. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 20:13, December 12, 2015 (UTC) (i guess, so there'll be four) Rosestar glared back at Risingsun. "What do you want?"'Silverstar''' 20:15, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Category:Blueleaf245's Stuff Category:Wiki Stuff Category:Browse Category:Roleplay